


Slut honor

by Jolynnnnnn



Category: UNINE
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-21 15:16:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18704923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jolynnnnnn/pseuds/Jolynnnnnn
Summary: 明天又该怎么办？这栋房子会变成破败遗迹还是告解室？如果人类朝生暮死就好了，让我粉碎成一串纷飞蝴蝶吧。





	Slut honor

**Author's Note:**

> PWP，3P，雷，短打。

何昶希做爱时连门也不锁。

陈宥维以为他和何昶希之间那点暧昧被埋进一层室友关系之下，是因为他们只是意外，只是一次不该发生的艳情意外。他开门时听见一些吱呀的声音，和柔软淫靡的肉声，尚还以为是新搬来的室友在白日宣淫放一些成人视频， 进门时还礼貌地把头偏开。

一切的贴心都抵不过意外事态——他看到夏瀚宇从后面抱着何昶希操。一身整齐的通勤西服被剥得七零八落，领带被他咬住，浸出一块深色的水渍。陈宥维顾不上得体，目光紧紧地黏在一副媚态的何昶希脸上。一切秘密像死者复生一般冲破厚重的土，恣意地生长膨胀，成了何昶希的绞刑架：他发出一声满是情欲的悲鸣，领带从他唇间滑落，挤出往生极乐般的眼泪。

何昶希注意不到身后锐利的狠毒眼神，不知是哭得还是爽得，亦或是两者皆有，颤抖着朝陈宥维说：你抱抱我呀……

他认识何昶希是很久以前的事，帮何昶希在学校里解围，之后便时不时地约一顿饭或逛一次展，在某次何昶希喝了长岛冰茶的夜晚失贞。陈宥维被夜里何昶希的模样迷得死去活来，昏暗的灯光只能依稀看清他的轮廓，平时看着好凶的眼角涂上一层玫红色，嘴唇也在黑暗中折出星点细碎的光。他抱着何昶希的腰，像抓住了具现化的浪漫，嗅到呼吸间那浅淡的玫瑰味道……沉默也变得暧昧至极。何昶希轻轻用手指碰他的唇珠，然后往他身上伏，慢条斯理又天马行空地说：“你有一双好漂亮的眼睛呀。”

总是这样，每次都是这样。何昶希在只差临门一脚时说一些无关痛痒的话，就让他再也沉不住气，陈宥维会去吻他，去剥他的衣服，让他绷紧全身射精，再享受一些静谧的温存。接着太阳升起来，他们保持着恰当的社交距离，只是同学，接着是舍友。

他搬过来之后，三流戏码缓缓落幕，他身上情欲的漆一点点被春风剥蚀掉了，把那个温和的学长兼室友还给何昶希，却全部在今天打回原型。夏瀚宇撞见他重重啧了一声，把露出来的虎牙慢慢收敛起来，用原本就阴惴惴的眼神好像要把他浑身的筋都剔断，身下的动作反倒有些变本加厉的意思，让何昶希可怜巴巴地发出小声的尖叫。

陈宥维胡乱地想着，他是怎么认识夏瀚宇的？和认识我差不多吗？看他这副样子，可能是三里屯某个小有名气的驻唱吧。是不是某次演出结束，他们就在化妆间做爱，碰倒了香水，在刺鼻的香味底下做爱做到三天都是相同的香水款式？他没把自己的心事写在脸上，大步流星地朝着何昶希走过去，捧住那张湿淋淋的脸，深深地去吻他。

你落难了，陈宥维心想，但谁又能有资格做英雄，为什么要把剥夺耽于情欲的天使的快乐？那才是刽子手。因而那个吻浪漫至极，缠绵得要命，把一抖一抖的舌尖吻得快要变成一块果汁软糖，接着何昶希便用一种涣散的眼神看他，平白多了一份天真，手窸窸窣窣地往下开陈宥维的裤链。

何昶希脖子上落了一片殷红新鲜的吻痕，有些隐隐透露出一些血色，伤痕累累的。陈宥维心想你好可怜，任由何昶希那不安分的手套弄自己的性器——他不得不承认何昶希这样弄确实很爽，技巧好得要命——一个个地顺着那些伤痕吻过去，用拇指揉捻着裸露的充血的乳尖，间或用一种嫌恶掺杂着不屑的眼神瞥过施暴者。

可他们确实没有什么冲突，更没有什么深仇大恨。所以夏瀚宇没理他，只是偏过头去咬何昶希的耳朵，惹得他浑身都在抖。原本夏瀚宇就把他摆成了一个难以维持平衡的体位，他半跪在夏瀚宇腿上，双膝堪堪触到沙发面，又被抱着腰失去了用手支撑自身重量的机会，现在半个身子靠在陈宥维身上，陈宥维扶着他的肩膀，更让人安全感缺缺。

但何昶希早就没心思再想这些了，前后两端的快感让他脑袋一片空白，只剩说一些甜蜜的话，莫名地吐出一些纯情的表白：我真的好喜欢你噢。我要死掉啦。他就那样浑身脱力，根本不费心思去维持平衡，却意外地坐得很稳——我还在这里吗？我是不是在做梦啊，好像地心引力都不在了。

陈宥维哑着嗓子答他，我在，宝贝，没事的。夏瀚宇又啧一声，看也不看他地骂一声：你别太过分。陈宥维根本也不管他，裹着他的手把两根性器贴在一起套弄，用舌头去舔他眼角溢出来的泪水。他一边被当成女孩操，一边像手足无措第一次爱上学长的男生那样接吻、互相手淫，一同的快感快让他脑袋里炸开一朵桃红色的玫瑰云，接着他就在那片像秘密花园一样的废土里把肉身还给星星。

夏瀚宇更发狠地干他，让他再也说不出囫囵的话，至多呜咽着求饶，说老公好凶，接着就是毫无意义的单音节。可是事情到底为什么会发展成这样？明天又该怎么办？这栋房子会变成破败遗迹还是告解室？如果人类朝生暮死就好了，让我粉碎成一串纷飞蝴蝶吧。

他哭了出声，一边快感到达了顶峰，射在陈宥维手心。何昶希说我真的要死掉啦，被他们当成调情话，其实有三分真挚：他先前经营的游刃有余在此刻土崩瓦解，毫无廉耻地高潮，被两个人夹在正中，被干得绷紧腰止不住地痉挛。他心中当圣人的那一份能力死去了，他被夺走了一双生白的翅膀，直直地跌落进贪嗔痴怨之中，被名为情欲的泥裹了满身。

何昶希却觉得，好像天生就该如此。自作主张地希望世界末日现在就来临。


End file.
